What the future holds
by byzinha
Summary: or the one where Sara and Leonard are happily ever after (sort of)
1. Alive

**Author's note** : First of all, this is ALL CAMBISTA'S FAULT! Because, you see, I didn't have anyone to cry my feels about Captain Canary with, and then she revealed herself and we started talking and you guises: FEELS. A LOT OF THEM.

And I'm still not over 115, you know? I was kinda dying to some domestic fluff, so I asked people to send me prompts and they ideas came to me.

This will be a three-part thingy. I was going to post all at once, but I'm anxious, so I split it in three. It fits an anonymous prompt and partially works around captaincanarybellark's prompt (the other half, don't worry, I didn't forget, will come later).

English is not my first language, so this fic is probably very terrible.

I've never written Legends of Tomorrow before, so I've no idea if I got their voices right, be nice .-.

Thanks captaincanarybellark for beta-reading this!

 **Legends of Tomorrow is not mine. If it was, we'd only have dumb domestic fluff like this and no serious DC stuff, so it's kinda of a good thing, but we also would have Len Snart very alive so who's winning here with the fans? that's right, still DC, because I suck lbr**

If you're really nice, you'd leave a comment in the end for me pretty please? You rock!

Enjoy!

* * *

" _Starting to wonder what the future might hold for me. And you. And me and you._ "  
Leonard Snart, Legends of Tomorrow

 **.** **Alive** **.**

The Justice Society of America took its time to make things work, which wasn't fast enough for Leonard Snart's taste, if you asked him – which no one did, but he made sure they all knew his opinion several times. Fine, he put together a risky plan, fine it could go fifty shades of wrong, and fine, to bring the Secret Six (though it wasn't his initial idea) was a bit of an affront to the JSA, but nothing, _nothing_ justified the way they were letting weeks stretch by before they finally jumped to connect with the Waverider.

"They made it," Scandal announced it, opening the camera video for them to see the interior of Rip's timeship, and it looked… different.

"That's not the Waverider," Leonard said slowly, frowning, his grey eyes very judgmentally landing on Scandal Savage, demanding an answer.

"It isn't," she replied matter-of-factly, not at all intimidated by him, the way she's always stood. "It's Rex's ship. They had to use the Waverider to fix Rex's - which is a much cooler timeship, by the way."

"Scandal." Warned Leonard. That's how he always sounded, like warnings, like he knew things, and it was rather fascinating for her.

"Relax, Leonard, they will be there," she assured, turning back to the control panel and flipping the image.

As if she had summoned them, suddenly, there they were. Team Legends, like Raymond insisted on naming them on their stupid group chat. Surprising enough, Rip wasn't occupying the pilot seat, but one of the passengers' seats, with Mick by his side looking grumpy as always. The sight of his old friend still with the team brought the smallest of the smiles to Snart's face, and his eyes wandered through the room, looking for someone-

There were Stein and Jax, and Ray. No sign of Kendra nor Carter, nor-

No, there she was. _There she was_. Sara. And maybe, without noticing, he said her name out loud, because some of the Six were looking at him, and Scandal was staring with that piercing way that could intimidate most men, but Leonard Snart was not most men and he had spent so, so long away from home, and from his friends, and from her – _her!_ – and from life, that he didn't even _care_. And say what you want, he could swear she was wearing one of his jackets, nervously turning a ring on her left ring finger as she discussed with the pilot.

Funny, Sara was a ring girl, but he had never seen her use anything in her ring finger before. Had it been so long that she had found someone else to marry already? (Not that he had thought about marrying her or anything.) It couldn't be, he was certain he didn't count the days wrong, only a few weeks had passed.

She crossed her arms, and then he realized. Looking down at his own hands, seeing that his pinky ring was missing, he realized, and the Captain Cold felt his chest warm up.

"Sara," he said again, and this time he was positive it was out loud. He walked closer to Scandal to get near the image and they all lost a little balance as their ship attached to the other timeship, but Leonard's eyes were firm on his team.

He had never noticed how small Sara's hands were until now, as he observed her lean against the central table, her whole body turned to the hallway where their guests would come through, the ring still being manipulated with her thumb.

"You coming, Snart?" asked Scandal, already halfway to the exit, and he turned around, noticing that they were the only two left in the main room.

As much as he enjoyed his time with the Six (he didn't, to be honest), he was close to be reunited with his friends again, and that had the power to make a man move. And he moved, strutting ahead and past Scandal with determination, making sure to be one of the first to cross the bridge.

Leonard wasn't one for big entrances; most of the time, he didn't even plan doing them. The thing about that day, that special day, was that he was going home, and no one could hold him back any longer. His feet led the way, and before anyone could process, he was there, standing in front of his friends, breathing, being, seeing – Ray, Stein, Jax, Rip, Mick (all of them wide eyed) (was he the only one who was breathing?) and Sara (Sara. Sara. Sara. When did his mind became her?).

"Len?" she breathed.

(they were the only two people breathing and he was the only person moving – for she was gravity, magnetic, enchanted)

(and he held her face and kissed her – he: Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, King of Don't You Touch Me -, lips on lips and eyes closed, and her hands, that kind of didn't know what to do, were on his chest, above his heart and he was there and alive)

"You're alive," Sara said on his lips, her blue eyes looking right into his as soon as he opened them. "You were dead, but you're alive."

She leaned back a bit, touched his face, and he felt the coldness of the ring as she traced his features, mesmerized by the way she breathed and by how clear her eyes were, and how insanely beautiful she looked.

"You died," she repeated, brow frowned, and then she slapped him.

Leonard took one deep breath, raising his eyes to his teammates, and he damn well caught Mick smiling. Something crazy had happened to the world.

"Told you he always has a plan," Mick commented at the same time Leonard said "I reckon I deserve that."

He looked at Sara again and saw that indeed, that was one of his jackets she was wearing, too long on the arms, but suiting her just fine, like the ring suited her. And her eyes were clear and blue, her hair pushed back in a messy bun. There was no trace of grief in her, however. No betrayal or anger. He supposed that she knew death way too well to not understand how these things worked and it made everything a lot easier.

If Sara Lance looked anything that moment, with Leonard Snart looking at her, making her feel like they were alone and she was alive, she looked happy.

(so she threw her arms around his neck and leaned against him, kissing him, kissing him, kissing him because that's what happy people do – they seize the moment, they celebrate, they kiss, kiss, kiss and he was there, in her arms, again) (even if that hadn't happened more than one time before) (but who was counting?)

(and how could she ever be sad again?)

"Don't you dare leave me again," she warned. That's how she liked to sound, like a warning, like she had control of things, and that was one of the many things that made her amazing.

"I won't," he told her. "I promise," even though promises had never been in his vocabulary before, but he didn't have Sara before (in his life, in his arms), and he didn't have death before, nor had he lost so much before. His second chances were composed of prison breaks and outruns before, not world-crashing mega plans and still hearts.

Before couldn't compete with now. So his vocabulary changed, his life changed, his world changed. Engulfed by Sara's embrace, surrounded by his friends, holding Mick's hand in a firm shake, there was no way now couldn't be the best time of his life.


	2. With you

**.** **With you** **.**

When he was on top, he'd tangle his fingers in her hair as they kissed, feel the pressure of her legs around his hips and let her _breathe_ , breathe on his skin as he breathed in hers, bodies moving in sync, his left hand with her right hand and the fire, the passion, the sweat, the way her nails dug the skin of his back and she bit his shoulder, and how she'd let him stay a bit longer, even though he was bigger and she was small, tracing the edges of each one of his scars.

"Stay," she'd say, one arm around his shoulders, the other hand sliding through the sweat of his back as he breathed down her neck, both worn out and satisfied.

When she was on top, she'd set the tempo and she'd _torture_ him, stretching the pleasure near the point where it'd become painful as his hands held her hips and his mouth did the rest of the work, the overwhelming strength of their climaxes, and how his eyes went all dark and beautiful as they kissed looking at each other, and he worshiped her the same way – or even more than – she worshiped him, and how he said it first, ever so quietly-

"I love you."

-the way he liked to be, because he learned from a very young age to feel in silence, and that was one of the things that made him so fascinating.

She didn't answer right away – in part because she was still shivering under his touch, and in part because there was no way she could put in words what she felt for Leonard Snart (when did that damn crook become her whole world?) – and he didn't mind. Patience was also something he learned pretty soon, and he didn't have to wait too long. A few days later, when he got her a beer after they beat up some bad guys and went to a bar to celebrate with the team, she just-

"Gosh, I love you,"

-so naturally and out of context that their table went silent. Sara Lance didn't realize how she let those words form in a loud sentence, but it was okay.

As for Leonard, he put the beer in front of her and sat by her side smiling.

"I know."

(Ray begged for someone to be recording all of that, and Jax looked up from his phone a tad bit offended. "Are you kidding me? I'm posting it on Instagram right now.")

The mission was longer than the previous one, and Sara and Leonard shared a room the whole time, shamelessly, but as soon as they were free to go, each one went their separate ways without many words.

Their time apart lasted less than a day. Yes, Leonard missed Lisa and Central City and maybe he even kind of missed Barry, but as soon as the greetings and catching up were done, he strongly felt the need to turn back up to Star City.

He didn't even get near a car.

As Lisa sat the plates on the table for dinner (nothing special, just pizza for old days' sake), the doorbell rang, and Mick was the one to open the door.

"Hm," he said, as he saw Sara standing there, wondering if what he was seeing was a nervous look in her face.

"Hey," she greeted, eyes wandering past him. "Is Len-"

Before she could say anything else, Lisa appeared a few feet behind Mick.

"You lost, boo?"

Mick turned his whole body around (there was no just "looking back" with him), giving plenty of space for Sara to get in, but she didn't move.

"This is your brother's girlfriend," he said, as if offering an information, and Lisa raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms before she looked to her right.

"You've a girlfriend now?" she asked, as Leonard came into view, and Sara's heart skipped a beat, even though no one could tell by her body language.

"Why are you so surprised?" he replied, and looked at Sara. "Come on in."

Only then she moved and stopped by his side, arms just close enough to touch, but keeping the contact avoided. Skeptical, Mick passed by them.

"No PDA? I was just beginning to get used to it," he observed, going to the kitchen/dinner room of the Snarts' little home.

"I'm not surprised," Lisa told him. "I'm just offended you didn't tell me right away."

Leonard frowned.

"Your priorities are very strange. Lisa, this is Sara, Sara, this is my little sister Lisa."

The women shook hands, and the Canary was invited to join them for dinner. Turned out that Lisa already knew about them, because she followed Jax on Snapchat, but she was waiting for Leonard to spit the news.

"Hold on," interrupted the oldest Snart. "Jax is snapchatting us?"

"In his defense," said Lisa. "He snapchats _everything_."

"It's true," added Sara. "His raps are particularly good."

Leonard knew that, but didn't care to announce it. They ate and joked around, trying to make up for lost time. Mick hadn't had the time between missions to tell Lisa about Leonard's… accident, and they agreed not to tell her anything. She seemed excited to have another girl in the house, especially when said girl was the legendary White Canary, she quickly decided that Sara was awesome and made sure to let everyone know they should keep her.

"Are you gonna marry her, big brother?" she asked, kind of joking, but mostly being very serious, and the couple exchanged a look with smirks.

"And be called Sara Snart?" the blonde scoffed, and Mick pretty much laughed. "Nah."

"But I thought…" Lisa frowned, scanning the scene in front of her, the way Sara's right hand was hidden in Leonard's left hand, and how she was wearing his pinky ring, eyes fast to make sense of what was going on. "Never mind."

They went to Leonard's room after dinner; the place was its particular world, with all the extra guns and supplies of the Captain Cold, papers everywhere with case studies. If anything, Sara seemed fascinated about that man and the things that went through his mind.

"I thought you wanted to spend some time with your dad," he said casually from the other side of the room, leaning against the window.

"I did," she replied. "For a few hours, and then it started to feel unbearable," he saw how she turned around a bracelet that wasn't there in their first mission, but made a nice combo with the ring she took from him. Sara turned around, looked into his eyes. "And I immediately missed you."

Leonard smiled.

"You need a place to crash?" he asked, getting closer and Sara smiled as well.

They made good use of his bed for a few days, laying low and simply being together. That, right there, could be their jam forever, if someone gave them that option, if they weren't so built to fight, if the world outside didn't have such a pull in their nature. In each other's arms, Leonard would hold her hand, and part of her was permanently ready to hear him say that he wanted his ring back, but instead, he'd ask her to tell some story about Laurel, or she'd ask him how he stole this or that object. Out of all the things they did together, perhaps that was the best part.

"I was thinking about a place where we could crash," Sara mentioned in a rainy day, when they were the only people in the house, coffee mugs in hand as they watched the rain pour from the porch. He replied with a raised eyebrow. "National City."

"National City?" he echoed. "Me and you?"

"Yeah."

"You want to move to North Carolina?"

"Don't look at me like that, you won't have problems adapting, you already grew up in a nice, sunny town."

Leonard scoffed.

"North Carolina is our elderly certificate, Sara, and I'm too young for that."

"You think it'll be boring," she accused and he didn't fight her on that. "Look, Barry knows Power Girl."

"So?"

"We'd have jobs in what we're good at."

"I hate working."

"Come on," she argued. "Can't you think about a few reasons why it's a perfect place? It's sunny and warm and it has beaches…"

"I can think of one reason to stay away," Leonard interrupted. "Aliens."

"But Power Girl is on our side!" she pressed. "Look, all I'm saying is to think about it, okay? It'd be nice to be out of here for a while, just you and me."

"Is that really a 'we' thing or a 'you-avoiding-your-dad' thing?" he speculated, greyish green eyes analyzing her, and she avoided eye contact. "You gotta see that he's trying to keep you from the Britney Spears' song cliché, even though you're so much worse than me, being a former assassin and all."

She looked right at him, half-smiling.

"You surprise me every day, you know?"

"What? Everybody _knows_ that damn song."

Sara hummed the first notes of the chorus of 'Criminal'.

"And you knew exactly which song I was talking about," he accused, and she laughed.

"It was Jax," she told him. "I believe you saw his series of impersonations on Instagram?"

He saw it. And he still had to have a little chat with the kid about his song choice for him. As if she had read his mind, Sara hummed the tune of Drake's 'Find your love'.

"Shut up," Leonard protested, very maturely, but she stopped, looking at him that way she did, with dark pupils under the dark sky, and a lot of emotion. "National City, huh?" Sara nodded. "We'll see."

[...]

Captain Quentin Lance didn't like Leonard Snart. At all. And it didn't matter how many times Sara said "he saved the world, dad!", that didn't rule out the fact that Snart was a criminal that never paid for his acts. So no one could blame Sara for being a tad over that argument.

Within a week, Sara Lance and Leonard Snart were sharing an apartment in the seaside town of National City, NC. No one but Lisa, Mick and Kendra new, at first. Quentin himself only found out about it through texts almost a month later ("going down to CC, wanna grab dinner with the old man?" "can't. Unless U come a bit lower to NC. Weather is beautiful these days." "U in vacation?" I'm actually buyin' a TV before our ap gets boring. Come over when we have a proper table, k? I'll send the address." "WE WHO?").

By all means, it made everything very official, that apartment two blocks from the beach. The White Canary and Captain Cold had "lived together" since they were reunited, but that was a hell of a big deal that they didn't even put much thought on, they just sort of were led to where they were. They were often invited to join Power Girl when things got ugly or complicated, but Sara found herself a job as personal trainer and Leonard would be a consultant with the D.E.O. – after all, their missions with the Legends did grant them some credit.

The rest of the team only found out about North Carolina when they were all invited back to a new mission, almost seven months after the JSA mission ended. Without the need to go around in time, they reunited in what would be their last mission together, including Carter and Kendra on the team. After that, Sara and Leonard settled down.

"What's that frown about?" asked Leonard, when they were back in their apartment and their bed by the biggest window, sunlight escaping through the curtains, as Sara checked her phone.

"My cloud is full and I'm thinking if I should buy the new storage room or delete a few things."

"I thought that the cloud was supposed to have infinite space, mine is practically empty," he replied, checking his own phone.

"Yeah, but I've never cleaned mine. Everything is here, Len. Like everything from the past four or five years, counting out the months we stayed in missions. It'll take so long to trash the excess…" Sara moaned, rolling down the endless photos in her storage until something caught her attention. "Oh, my God, look!"

She showed him more than a dozen photos of a cheeky baby with a blue beanie and greyish green eyes, and Leonard side-eyed her.

"Are you keeping baby photos of me on your phone?"

"You were so cute!"

"I know, you all talked about it _all the time_."

"I can't delete these, they are history."

Leonard just sighed and took the phone from her, leaving it aside with his.

"Think about it later, we just got home."

"Admit you like it here," she poked and he smiled.

"Roommate is alright."

She raised an eyebrow and he? He stole a kiss.

[...]

The first couple of years in National City rolled smoothly – maybe even too smoothly for their taste – beside the alien threats and the boring day jobs. Sure they had people trying to get them every now and then; sure they had their fights and make ups; and sure they always had to find new arguments to why they hadn't put a ring on it already, but it was alright.

They got things done together, with the monsters within and the undying loyalty and the undeniable love they shared. He'd cook, she'd do the dishes. She'd install a punching bag in their extra room, he'd use it more than her. They decorated the house with Instagram pictures and minimalist mobilia like some pretentious aesthetic tumblr. They were doing that dance since they first laid eyes on each other and, to be honest, they didn't need a certificate to it.

And maybe they wanted, deep down, to be Mr. and Mrs. Snart; maybe the "Sara Snart sounds TERRIBLE" joke was their messed up way of saying that it didn't, in fact, sound that bad. And maybe the joke Leonard cracked at an office cocktail ("I don't know, maybe, if she agrees on _me_ changing to Leonard Lance, I'll think about it") was what changed everything.

"You're still cute, you know?" Sara commented, left fingers tracing the lines of the tattoo on his shoulder, and then she looked at him. There was something about National City that made his eyes turn into this vibrating shade of green that was mesmerizing, and God helped her if he wasn't actually the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. "Being almost 46 and all."

Leonard sighed, shaking his head.

"Cute is an understatement, babe, you know that," he argued, raising an eyebrow and she kissed him, just a peck of lips as her hand slid lower.

Sara stayed close, eye on eye with him, noses touching.

And then.

"Let's get married, Len."

He immediately frowned.

"You're seriously proposing me while jerking me off?"

Instead of stopping, she just held him steadier, and he let out a sharp breath.

"I guess I am."

"You wanna keep your name?" he asked. Sara shook her head. "I thought you hated my name."

"I hate your face sometimes, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to kiss you to death," she replied, making her point by kissing his jaw all the way to his earlobe.

"I thought you said we didn't need a piece of paper to define what we have," continued Leonard, finding it harder to keep his hands to himself until that subject was over.

"We don't need it, but I want it," she told him, and then looked him in the eyes again. "I mean, we don't need to go big – just you and me in a court house and a couple of random witness will do. What do you want?"

"They will all be so pissed," he observed. She knew exactly who 'they' were.

"Let them."

"I know."

"Is that a yes?"

Leonard smiled one of his smirks that set a shiver through her spine with the anticipation, and then he held her hips with both hands, sitting up with her on top. The little gasp she let out was one of his favorite sounds in the entire world, and he kissed her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, before saying-

"I don't know, I think I need to put some thought into it."

-the joke in his words said it all.

The following day, they stopped at a small boutique and purchased two plain golden rings before heading to the court, filled forms in hand, their witness a couple of orphan teenagers running from their foster homes to get emancipation. Their lame votes were improvised ("I promise not to point my gun at you again, even though I only did it once when we were on a heated argument and all I wanted was to cool things down." "I promise I won't bring your baby photos to anyone again, not even my dad, even if it means that he would _have_ to like you, because you were the cutest and it's impossible to hate the cutest"). Sara added the wedding ring to the pink ring she got from him two and a half years before. They hardly let the judge finish before saying yes. They spent a couple of days in Jacksonville as a "honeymoon", and after that, the only thing that changed was that there was a document that said that they were Mr. and Mrs. Lance-Snart from that day on.


	3. Team

**.** **Team** **.**

The news were what changed Captain Lance's mind. No, not the marriage news, though that brought a lot of dramatic – and funny – reactions.

(the first place they changed their names were their twitter and Instagram accounts – Leonard L.-Snart, Sara Lance-S. – and Kendra noticed right away. Carter facetimed them just a couple of minutes in, when they were still only opening their facebooks. "Kendra is crying and she said it's your fault." "Have it occurred to you that it's actually the hormones? When is that boy due?" "Any moment in the next week, but no. You guys, I'm so proud of you!" "What for?" "Carter, they got married!" "WHAT?" and after they explained that the decision had been taken less than 24 hours before, and after they hung up, the facebook status was updated)

(the moment the words "Leonard Lance-Snart married Sara Lance-Snart" showed in everyone's feed, the whole world broke loose)

No, those weren't the news that changed Cap. Lance's mind.

Almost two years after that status change, the Legends were called in Central City and invited to another mission. Unfortunately, the Snarts had to decline.

"Sounds fun, but we won't go this time, Rip," Sara informed, hands in the pockets of her big jacket as Leonard observed in silence from a chair.

"Why not?" asked Jax, leaning against the doorframe that separated them from the glassed room where Lisa waited for Cisco to fix her gun. No one saw her whisper about how they would announce it with a smile.

"I can't time jump," she said, and then they waited.

"Because…" pressed Ray, and Leonard and Sara exchanged a look.

"Because I'm pregnant and, you know," she quickly continued before anyone reacted or interrupted. "Time jumping is not a very comfortable thing. And there's no way Len is going without me."

"What?" exclaimed Kendra, eyes wide as she swayed her son trying to make him sleep. "When were you going to tell us? I told you not to keep those kind of surprises from us!"

"We hadn't find the right occasion yet," said Leonard, eyes glued on Sara, and everyone was a bit overwhelmed by how they still looked so in love.

"You guys are the worst," Kendra continued, and Mick finally came from the toilet. "Mick, did you know about this?"

"This what?"

"The Snarts are having a baby."

The Heat Wave looked around partially surprised, partially confused.

"Yeah, I've known for months!"

" _Months_?!" exclaimed the Hawkgirl, handing little Jakey to his father, and Sara took off her jacket, revealing the round five months baby bump that made a few gasp.

"Am I the only one worried about the fact that the kid is a breed of a risen assassin with a risen crook?" wondered Professor Stein, and Leonard turned to him.

"There's nothing to worry about, Professor," said Snart slowly. "I've raised one before and she turned just fine."

He looked at his sister, and Lisa smiled proudly, but the sound that Cisco let out made her frown.

"Is that your final statement, Snart?" wondered the scientist and Lisa protested, pushing him.

"Hey!"

"The real important question here," interrupted Rory with his thunder voice. "Is if we'll be back in time, because I want to be here when my godson is born."

To many in that room, that was the sweetest thing they'd ever heard him say.

"It's not a boy, it's a girl," replied Lisa.

"I thought you were keeping the gender a surprise."

"We are, Mick," said Leonard. "The only thing that is certain is that you're the godfather," he then turned to Rip. "Look, you don't need to stay Snart-less in this mission, you can take Lisa with you, she's good."

Rip raised an eyebrow as the younger Snart looked at him with expectation.

"That depends, Mr. Snart, are you indicating her just to keep her away from Mr. Ramon or what?"

Lisa's stare went to her big brother, frowning, but he didn't even cast her a look;

"Give her a chance, Rip."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I invite Cisco as well?"

Leonard's eyebrows went slightly up, only those who knew him very well would notice, and he mouthed a 'don't you dare' to the Time Master.

"What do you think, Mr. Ramon?" asked Rip, and Len looked at Sara, who was trying really hard not to laugh.

"He's the worst," he complained out loud, practically over the excited remarks of Cisco.

"Time traveling?" Cisco geeked. "Hell yes!"

"Well, that settles, then," said Rip, and Leonard didn't even _look_ at his sister, only hoped that the Waverider romance wasn't for all Snarts. "Lisa and Cisco are coming with us this time."

"Nobody really answered my question, though," complained Mick.

[...]

Laura Lance-Snart was born in mid-April at the National City General during a tropical storm. She had dark strands that pointed everywhere, round rosy cheeks and when she opened her eyes – after eating for a good half hour – they were clear and green. She also looked just like her father.

Leonard was fascinated by her. For a very long time, as Sara rested, he just held their daughter, sat by his wife's side, and looked at her. She was calm so far, different from baby Lisa, that he had to learn fast how to shush and calm down. From the moment she was out, baby Laura hardly protested, and when he held her – one hand supporting her head and back, the other supporting her lower half – she just looked at him from her little pink cocoon, her tiny hands moving every now and then, and some adorable baby noises filling the ambient.

"She looks so much like you," Sara whispered when she woke up and found Len holding their daughter. He was in the exact position of when she had fallen asleep, comfortably sat on a armchair.

"It's too soon to tell," he replied in the same soothing tone, not taking eyes from the baby in his hands.

Sara could protest. She could show him the photos she still had secure in her cloud, but she didn't, because she still was tired and sore from the labor.

"Next time," she said, trying to find a comfortable position and ending up laying on her side. "I'm having our kid at home."

Only then Leonard looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"You just pushed out a baby and are already talking about having another?"

"I'm not an only-child family person, Len," she informed, not for the first time. That was a conversation they had had when they first found out about Laura. "Did everyone arrive already?"

"I don't know, I haven't gotten out, I think she's hypnotizing me. Look."

He moved her up and down, to the right and to the left, and baby Laura never stopped looking at her father. Sara, from her privileged point, just observed the scene wondering if her heart could explode with the cuteness overload.

"You're so quiet!" Leonard told the baby, his voice low and entertaining. "Are you fooling us? Is that an evil plot to get our hopes up and then you'll attack us with midnight screams?"

"Lenny," Sara called, and he quickly looked at her. "You need to rest as well, you know?"

"Yeah, but I'm cool for now, don't worry."

"Did you eat?"

Before he could answer, someone coughed at the door and both of them looked up to see Quentin and Dinah Lance waiting for their permission to join them. Sara's face lit up.

"Mom! Hi dad! Come meet her," she invited sitting up and they both got in. Dinah went straight to her daughter, while Quentin hovered near Leonard, trying to take a look at his granddaughter.

"We wanted to come sooner," Dinah explained. "But the storm…"

"It's okay," assured the blonde, and then she gestured towards Leonard. When Sara's mom looked at Laura, she gasped.

"Oh my God, look at those cheeks!" she beamed, enchanted. "She's so cute!" Leonard offered the baby to her.

"Go ahead," he encouraged, and with teary eyes, she took Laura from him, going to Quentin's side. Sara and Leonard waited for his reaction, and they both breathed when they saw him quickly brush away a rolling tear before touching the baby's cheek.

"She's beautiful," he said, so much emotion in his voice, and Sara smiled.

"Len," she called, and he looked at her. "Go eat something."

He thought for a couple of seconds, and then nodded, got up and kissed her forehead.

"Sure. Want anything?"

Sara shook her head, and then watched Leonard nod to her parents and walk out of the room. In that short time, Dinah passed Laura to Quentin, and when their daughter looked at them again, she caught him staring at the baby, mouth ajar as his eyes observed her.

"Dad?" Sara called, and he looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I should be the one asking you that," he smiled, and then looked down at the baby. "She doesn't look like you at all."

"I know!" she reached for her phone by the window, quickly looking through the photos to find the right one. "Look."

She showed them one of the many photos of baby Len and they got closer.

"It's Leonard," she told them, just to make sure they knew.

"You're joking," Dinah exclaimed, taking the phone from Sara's hand. "That's a really good photo."

"It's because it was taken with a very good phone," she explained, and both her parents looked at her. "Our first mission, we had to save our younger selves and some were taken as babies. Like Len."

"So cute!" her mother sighed, showing the picture to Quentin, as if he hadn't seen it already.

"The resemblance is…" he started and Sara was the one to complete.

"Unsettling? You tell me."

"You know," he continued. "We came all the way with Lisa talking about how the Snarts make beautiful babies, and I believe she was talking about herself, but…" they all chuckled. "This kid is proof enough, I guess."

"Dad," Sara begun, but Quentin was quick to interrupt her.

"Look, I get it, you won," he ignored the frown on his daughter's brow. "I'm not gonna lie that I hoped and prayed that this would be temporary, this crook and assassin thing, even after the runaways and the secret marriage. I didn't think it would last – didn't want it to last, you and Leonard. Because of a lot of reasons, but mostly because you're my baby girl and I had this idea of what would be the best for you. But this," he looked down at the baby, and into Sara's eyes again. "She's permanent, and it's the proof that what you two have is real, and serious. And right. And I respect that, because – and that was so hard to admit, but I've known from the start, to be honest – you make each other better. And you both deserve a beautiful family. Gosh, she's so big!"

"I know!" Sara said smiling. "Third-seven hours of labor, fifty-two centimeters and almost four kilos. And Len just holds her like this," she gestured "like it's no big deal, she looks so small in his arms…" she sighed. "I'm confident we'll be alright."

Dinah handed her the phone back to her daughter.

"Well, I'm certain of it, baby," she said, and then asked "Was you the one responsible to rescue him?" Sara nodded. "I bet that was the moment you decided you wanted to have his babies."

Sara laughed, but that really was a conversation she had had with Kendra before ("I don't think I'll ever have kids, but if I do, I want them to look like this." "You'll have to have kids with Snart, then.").

"Sort of," she admitted, as her father passed the baby back to her mom.

Quentin then looked at Sara as if he just remembered something.

"What are you calling her?" he asked, and Sara smiled, but who answered was Leonard, from the door with hashi and an open box of Chinese food in hands, a plastic back with more white boxes hanging on his arm.

"Laura," he said, and everyone looked at him, eyes suddenly wide and teary. "Laura Lance-Snart."

The Lances looked at their daughter.

"Len's family has a L thing going on, so… why not?"

"Cool choice," Dinah agreed as Leonard put the boxes on the rolling table and Sara chose one for herself, suddenly realizing that she was really hungry.

"Guys, this is torture!" Lisa exclaimed, knocking at the door. "The like is getting bigger here and I want to see my niece," she turned to someone by her left occult by the wall. "You owe me fifty bucks, Mick."

"I know," Mick replied, and then showed up at the door biting on a Spring Roll. "And I'll pay in small portions of Chinese food."

"Barry bought those," Lisa said, but accepted the Roll he was offering.

"So?" replied Rory, and then looked at the brand new family. When he spoke again, his thunder voice was strong, filling the room, but also soft. "Where's that niece everyone is dying to see?"

[...]

The Lance-Snart kind of didn't believe in daycares (according to Rip, it was because it was not in their nature to trust people), so beside Dinah Lance's visits, and Mick and Lisa's visits between missions, and Kendra's volunteering to babysit, even though she and Carter were living in St. Roch, that was rough four hours away, Laura (or Leonardinha, the way Cisco liked to call her sometimes) grew very close to her parents, because they'd take her _everywhere_.

At the age of three, she participated in her mother's martial arts' classes and was often seen with her father at the D.E.O. compound. Already everyone's favorite, there was an actual schedule to determine who'd take care of her and when while Len had to work, but most of the time, she was seen in his office, or his lap, drawing while he organized the D.E.O. plans, and more than once he had to fight an attacker with her in his arms.

The funniest thing about Laura Snart was that she was so used to metahumans and superheroes that she was also a kid hard to impress. While those of her age were fascinated about Disney princesses and talking animals, she'd just find it kind of cool.

(there was this day they went to see the Flying Graysons and when a little boy turned to her amazed to say "Isn't it the coolest thing you've ever seen?" Laura just shrugged and replied "My godmother fly and has wings because she's an immortal princess, nothing is cooler than that." Which pretty much summed up why she shouldn't be around other kids before she was old enough to understand that one doesn't simply _say_ that kind of things)

They had an equilibrated schedule, Leonard and Sara, but it pended a bit to Len's side when Sara got pregnant again. With Laura just a few months from going to pre-school, he decided to take her to work every day, and even though no one was dumb enough to actually voice it, he knew that to carry a toddler around while doing business softened his bravado _a lot_. There were only three people in this world with balls heavy enough to point it out, and they did no work at the D.E.O.

[...]

The second Lance-Snart child was born in a chilly morning of mid-November to live up to his father's alias. For third-two hours, not a single neighbor slept in the building until that kid was out – born at home, like Sara said it would be done this time. He was cheeky as well, with freckles all over, like his mother, and dark blonde hair (a lot of it, like his sister), vibrating blue eyes already curious. Fifty-five centimeters and over four kilos.

"Your babies are too big, Len," Sara commented, when the doctor told them the numbers, and he just smiled, holding her hand. She was exhausted, he could tell. Hell, he was exhausted, and all he had to do was put to work the doula course she had made him take and to wait for his kid to be out.

"We should stop doing them," he replied, and she scoffed. That was a talk for another time.

It had been rough, the pregnancy and the labor. More than when they were expecting Laura; it was easy to tell just by looking at them.

It had been rough, the pregnancy and the labor. More than when they were expecting Laura; it was easy to tell just by looking at them. That was why they had requested their friends to give them a couple of days to rest and adjust before going all spacey visiting. All their teams could do was to respect them.

Exactly two days after Lincoln Lance-Snart was born, while Sara still had some deserved rest, Leonard and their four-years-old went about the house, letting everything neat for their visitors, who'd arrive for brunch. He had just put a sleeping Linc in his Moses in the living room when they heard a knock at the door.

Kendra, Carter and Jakey (glued to the Gameboy that the Lance-Snart had given to him on his birthday a few weeks before) were the first to arrive with a basket of baby things that were welcomed just like their presence.

"Are we early?" asked Kendra, looking around their dinner/living room before getting a chair to sit. Carter did the same, sitting by her side, but Jakey hopped on the sofa. Leonard opted to sit on the floor, his back against the sofa and Lincoln's Moses by his right.

"No, it's everyone else who's late," he answered. "Which sucks, because Lisa is bringing the food."

They watched Laura go to her parents' room without greeting anyone, and Leonard knew what she was looking for.

"Does she still likes the birthday gift we have her?" asked Carter, turning back to Leonard.

"Adores it," he told them. "It's what she's looking for right now. She likes to hide in my room."

On cue, Laura came back with a three-colored kitten in her arms.

"I'm taking real good care of her, ain't I, daddy?" she guaranteed, showing the kitten to her godmother.

"Very well, Lola," said Kendra, petting the cat before the little girl hugged her and then Carter. The Hawkgirl looked at Leonard. "How's Sara?"

"She's fine," Len answered simply, one hand on Linc's little belly as Laura sat on his lap. "These couple of days, she's basically slept and fed. I don't blame her."

Carter and Kendra looked sympathetic.

"Mommy is taking a shower," Laura informed them, petting her kitten. "She said she's coming soon."

"He's _really_ cute," Kendra pointed at Lincoln.

"It's a Snart trait," Leonard joked, and then they were silent for a while, father and daughter equally looking at the newest member of the family. Laura's kitten (that she had named Nymeria, because she thought that the name was "beautiful and exotic like Kendra") escaped from her lap and slowly made its way in the baby's Moses. Kendra chuckled.

"I'm just…" she started, when both Leonard and Laura looked up at her. "You know, it's still amazing how she looks like you, Len."

Laura turned her head to look up at her father with a big smile. They knew. They both new so damn well. And then, the little girl with her dark hair and green eyes looked at Carter and Kendra again.

"I hope that means I'll be this handsome."

They all laughed, and Lincoln didn't even flinch.

"Heavy sleeper," Carter commented the exact moment Sara showed up.

"Yeah, thank God," she said, real relief in her words. Her final trimester was the worst, limited to bed rest, and the White Canary was glad to at least be able to rest without anyone kicking her ribs.

"Girl, you look _nice_!" Kendra got up to hug her friend.

"I feel nice," Sara told her. "This pregnancy was so different from Laura's, I really needed to _sleep_ ," she went to Leonard's left and sat on the sofa. "Hi Jakey."

"Hi Sara," he replied, not taking his eyes from the Gameboy.

"You really liked out b-day present, didn't you?" he smiled and his parents moaned. "We heard you were the one who chose Nymeria for Laura, so we had to give you something cool as well, right?"

"This is really cool," Jakey agreed, but didn't have the chance to extend his opinion, for the doorbell rang.

"Food is here!" Mick's thunder voice shook the apartment as soon as Sara opened the door and Laura got up with a jump.

"Uncle Mick!" she ran to his arms and he picked her up easily, almost not having enough time to put the bags aside. Laura kissed his cheek and then reached for Dinah, who was by his side. "Hi grandma."

"Mick and Dinah seem to be going strong," Carter commented as they watched the interactions at the door. "How do you feel about it?"

Leonard scoffed.

"Ask Sara, she has a better answer."

"Where's Aunt Lisa?" asked Laura, peaking at the corridor. Her face lit up even more when she saw who she was looking for.

"I heard my presence was requested," Lisa said looking at her niece, and then kissed the little girl's nose.

"Yes, I need to talk to you," Laura twisted and turned until Mick put her on the floor, and she took them both by the hand. "Let's have some tea," the four-years-old said soberly, leading them to the dinner table. "Mommy, where's the tea?"

"I've got this, Lola," Mick said, patting Lisa's shoulder gently before going to the kitchen.

"Mick at a tea party is something I never thought I would see," commented Kendra to no one in particular.

"No love for Uncle Cisco? No? None?" Cisco said, after getting in and receiving no attention.

"Help me with these bags, will you?" requested Sara, picking up the food that Mick had to drop to hold Laura, and Cisco went right away.

"Pass that baby to me, sweety," Dinah asked Leonard, sitting on the sofa between him and Jakey, and he looked at Carter before turning to Lincoln. Len had to take the cat from the top of the baby first, and that was why he didn't see Dinah mouth ' _I know he hates it_ ' behind his back.

Around the dinner table, Laura set tea cups in front of her guests.

"The reason I called you here today is because we need a plan," she told them very seriously. "To get back at this stupid boy that has been pulling my hair at school."

Cisco was coming back from the kitchen and pointed back at the table.

"That's some serious business right there," he commented impressed. "So, how was the labor at home?"

"Loud," answered Leonard, changing the floor for the remaining seat at the sofa. "It's a good thing we're moving, the neighbors hate us."

"Do they, now?" asked Dinah, her eyes glued to sleeping baby in her arms.

"We got so many noise complaints and people begging Len to take me to the hospital already," Sara explained, offering appetizers to everyone, and Leonard laughed.

"They were all 'Dude, the hospital is five minutes away!', and I kept saying that there wasn't enough time. From the first time I gave that answer it still took about twelve hours for him to be actually out."

"The way you talk about it, seems like you guys had fun," Dinah risked, and both Lance-Snart scoffed.

"Mom, it was third-two hours of excruciating pain, how could I have fun?"

"Are you moving back to Central City?" asked Cisco. "Lisa is dying to have you around by the time the baby is born."

Leonard looked across the room to his sister, still in Laura's reunion, and she looked back at him and smiled, both hands on her round belly. Three months until her baby boy would be born, and it didn't matter that Mick, Dinah and Dante were in CC, Len wanted to be there with his sister. He knew she was extremely nervous about motherhood, same way Sara was when they found out about Laura.

"We're working on it," he answered, still looking at Lisa, and when Leonard turned to his brother-in-law, he saw Dinah putting Lincoln in Cisco's arms. "If you drop my son, I swear to God."

"Relax, man," cut the scientist. "I've many primos, I'm always taking care of Barry and Iris' toddler, I know what to do. He's still sleeping, when will he wake up?"

"Soon," replied Sara, finding a place to sit on Leonard's lap.

"Can I wake him up?"

"No."

[...]

The last ones to arrive, almost two hours later, were Stein, Jax, Rip and Ray, due to the fact that they were called last minute on a mission with team Arrow. It was enough time for Lincoln to wake up, everyone to have brunch together and the older kids to take a nap. Big hearted Ray brought gifts not only for Lincoln and Sara, but for Laura and Jakey as well.

After that, with the team Legends around the living room, the Snart siblings sat side by side on the sofa, Leonard holding a sleeping Laura, and Lisa entertaining an energetic Lincoln.

"Lenny, will my baby be this cute?" Lisa asked playing with Lincoln's little tummy as he made adorable baby noises, and Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Lis, you married _Cisco_ ," he provoked and she nudged him. He chuckled. "I'm joking."

"Well, don't," she replied. "I'm terrified. I don't know what I'm doing."

"No one does," Leonard comforted her. "Believe me, we just go with the flow."

"Yeah, but you're nailing it. Don't you ever get scared?"

"Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed. "Sometimes I look at them and I wonder if I'm too old to have two little kids, but then," he continued, before Lisa could interrupt him. "I remember that Kendra and Carter are over _four thousand_ years old and I'm like, I can do this."

Leonard and Lisa looked at the Hawks, and Kendra gave him the tongue playfully. What a long way they had come.

"I was fourteen when you were born," he continued. "And it was hard, I've made many mistakes… but I've also learned a lot. Being who we are and coming from where we're from, I guess we both have a solid idea of what not to do, don't you think?"

Lisa nodded, smiling a little. He didn't expect to lift all the weight from her shoulders, that was something Leonard learned over twenty years ago, but he could at least give his little sister a bit of perspective.

"Besides, there's Cisco's family," he still added. "They are loud and competitive, but they are solid. More than the Snarts have ever been. From what I heard, they love you and they will support you. Your worries are limited, Lisa. Remember that."

He would've say more, or Lisa would've replied with something smart or funny, but their conversation was interrupted when a small hand touched Leonard's face.

"You need to shave, daddy," Laura said sleepy.

"I do, don't I?" Len replied, looking down at his daughter, and she smiled, green eyes vibrant under the cold and bright afternoon light that filled the ambient.

Laura sat up, head resting against her father's shoulder, and she reached for one of her aunt's curls.

"Your hair is really handsome," the little girl said, and Lisa raised an eyebrow to Lenny.

"She's obsessed with that word," he explained.

"Yeah? And why is that?" the Glider asked her niece, who shrugged.

"Sometimes 'beautiful' doesn't feel like it's a good enough fit."

"But 'handsome' does?"

Laura gave it a thought for a couple of seconds.

"It's classy," she said, and some people laughed at her line of thought. Not her aunt, though.

"See, that's what the patriarchy wants you to think, because it's a masculine word, meant for men," Lisa ranted. "They want everyone to think that male things are supposed to be better than female things, when, in fact, they are equal, we are equal. It starts simple, with crib colors and words, but it goes so far, Lola. Don't you ever think that way, you get me? And I don't mean for you not to use the words you like, but to have a better reason to use them. There shouldn't be such a thing as a male and female word, and you can say you're beautiful like your dad is beautiful; or like your aunt is beautiful; and I'd say like your mom is beautiful, but you don't look like her at all. It's just a word, and it's good enough, if you make it to be."

Laura smiled wide, a lot more awake now. Her aunt always enchanted her.

"You know what aunt Lisa is talking about, baby?" asked Leonard, and his daughter nodded.

"Feminism," she responded.

"You teach her well, kids," Stein commented proudly.

"We've been trying to demystify the patriarchy for her for a long time," Sara confessed. "Let's see if now that Lisa tried, the concept is fixed."

Still a bit lazy, Laura stretched, and then put her small hands on Lisa's baby bump.

"Is he gonna kick me?"

"Maybe," her aunt told her. "He is quiet right now, I'll tell you when he wakes up."

"You guys chose a name already?" Rip asked, and both Lisa and Cisco shook their heads.

"We've a few options, but nothing decided yet," Cisco told them.

"Another L-name for the Snarts?" suggested Ray.

"Nah," Lisa chuckled. "I'm letting Lenny and Sara stick with the traditions while I break them."

"Oh, come on!" protested Sara playfully, but before she could continue, Lincoln started to fuss in Lisa's arms.

"Uh, Sara?" the Glider said, sounding unsure of what to do; Sara was fast to get up and take the baby from her sister-in-law.

"Tell Aunt Lisa, Linc," the blonde baby-talked. "I'm getting hungry, food time!" the baby didn't stop fussing. He was very determined. "Come with me, Lis."

There was no need for Lisa to go with Sara anywhere, nursing was a mother-son thing, but maybe because it was something that would soon happen to the brunette, or maybe because the two women became very close the past years, she followed Sara to the dinner table, where they sat down to nurse Lincoln.

"Why don't you go wash your face to see what Ray brought to you without that sleepy look, huh?" suggested Leonard, and Laura nodded, slipping to the floor. "Want any help?"

She shook her head, but on the way to her room, she held Cisco's hand, dragging him along.

"Uncle Cisco needs the practice," she repeated the phrase she heard so many people say, and they all laughed.

Barely a minute later, Jakey came from Laura's room, where he was taking his nap, and the moment he saw Jax, he jumped up and down.

"JAX!" the boy exclaimed. It didn't matter that his parents were some sort of Egyptian gods, and that there was a possibility that he'd develop wings any moment: Jakey's favorite person and hero was Jax, the Firestorm.

"Hey, Jakey!" said the youngest of the team, picking up the boy. "I got here and you were fast asleep, man."

"Yeah, I needed _a nap_ ," Jakey said somberly. Four hours drive.

"I feel you, man, _I feel you_ ," Jax said, sitting down again, and making room for Laura and Cisco to pass. That apartment was _definitely_ getting too small.

Cisco took Lisa's previous seat by Leonard's side, and Laura went straight to Raymond with the package of the gift he had brought to her. Knowing Ray, it'd probably be something educative and scientific, and knowing Lola, she'd probably adore it.

"Why Lincoln, Leonard?" asked Stein out of nowhere, and Len shrugged. "Who is it homage for, this time?"

"No one," Leonard replied, aware of all the eyes on him. "We wanted him to have his own name."

"Dang," said Cisco. "I was hoping for a Prison Break reference."

"Don't I have my own name?" asked Laura, from her spot across the room, on Ray's lap, frowning at her father.

"You do, Lola," Leonard told her. "But you are also a bit of your aunt's legacy," he pointed at her and she knew that he meant the bracelet that she was wearing. Sara had to make two turns for it to fit around the girl's wrist without falling off.

"Aunt Laurel," Lola mumbled, fumbling with the bracelet like her mother used to do before she passed it along at the girl's fourth birthday.

"Yes. You're a reminder, but you're also your own person," he continued. "It's a great responsibility your brother won't have. But that's also because men are pretty bad at multitasking."

She smiled. And then-

"I don't know what that means."

As the room cracked with laughter, Sara's eyes met Leonard's. They couldn't pinpoint when their lone wolf lives became this burst of energy and life, when their little thing sparkled – if in the middle of a bar fight or after, maybe before -, turned into this beautiful mess. Four teams in their lives – Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends and Team Power Girl -, but that was the only thing they knew for sure: those people, the Legends in their small apartment, were the responsible for changing everything. And those were the people they'd keep forever.

* * *

 **Author's note** : Things you've got to know:

\- Laura was 100% inspired by Riley Curry (youtube her, she's golden).

\- While Cisco is the one to come up with aliases, Lisa is the nicknamer. She was the one who started calling Laura "Lola". At first, she'd call her niece "Law-Lan-S", shortening the girl's whole name, but somewhere between ages one and two, it turned into simply Lola.

\- Mick and Dinah first talked when Laura was born and they got along surprisingly well from the start. It still blows EVERYONE's mind.

\- Laurel had made the bracelet for Sara when they were teenagers, in a summer camp, under the talk that they'd be doing their own family tradition. Sara always knew that she would pass it on to her first daughter.

\- Laura's godparents are Kendra and Mick.

\- Lincoln's godparents are Oliver and Thea (but they only got to see him on day #5).

\- (team Flash visited on day #4, having Cisco and Lisa spending the night at the Lance-Snart's; and team Power Girl came on day #6)

\- Felicity was the one to observe that Leonard and Laura were spring babies, and Sara and Lincoln were fall babies.

\- They moved back to Central City with a month for the Snart-Ramon baby arrival, and now lived in an actual house with an actual garden in the backyard, and an actual training room in the basement, instead of the small packed thing the Snart siblings grew in.

\- Both Sara and Leonard joined team Flash full time this time (Lisa had joined years ago, Mick was with the JSA). S.T.A.R. Labs had to open a daycare space in its building.

\- Morgan Leonardo Ramon was born on the first of March. A bit late, but perfectly fine.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
